Codename: Kids Next Door
Codename: Kids Next Door, also known as Kids Next Door or by its acronym KND, is an American animated television series created by Tom Warburton and produced by Curious Pictures. The series debuted on Cartoon Network on December 6, 2002 and ended on January 21, 2008 after six years. The series came about as the result of a viewer's poll by Cartoon Network. It briefly aired on Miguzi at 4:00 p.m. The current stratus for this show is "Playing on Cartoon Network Video", meaning that it's not on Cartoon Network but you can watch it on Cartoon Network Video. Since some time in 2010, the series came back to Cartoon Network as reruns. Sometimes the show comes on weekdays at noon. Broadcast as two episodes per half-hour (except for a few half-hour episodes), the central characters of the series are five ten-year olds who operate from their treehouse against the tyranny of adults and teenagers. The central characters make up what is known as Sector V of a worldwide organization called the Kids Next Door. Overview The show revolves around the main home operatives of Sector V — Numbuh One (Nigel Uno), Numbuh Two (Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr.), Numbuh Three (Kuki Sanban), Numbuh Four (Wallabee Beatles) and Numbuh Five (Abigail Lincoln). Their mission is to fight crimes against kids, such as homework and flossing, committed by adults, senior citizens, teenagers, and other "evil" children. They make up what is known as Sector V of a worldwide organization called the Kids Next Door. Production Warburton created a pilot episode for another show, Kenny and the Chimp. Originally, there was a group of children who called themselves "The Kids Next Door" among the recurring characters, and would often get Kenny into trouble. The plot-line was then changed to focus on the group of kids alone, and later, the kids battling adulthood. In 2001, the show's pilot episode, "No P in the OOL", won a Cartoon Network viewer's poll, and as a result, Codename: Kids Next Door wasgreenlit to become a series. Reception Common Sense Media wrote that the "silly cartoon is too violent for youngest viewers." Awards and nominations In 2005, The series won The Best Television Series for Children Award at The Ottawa International Animation Festival for "Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.", which was written by Tom Warburton and storyboarded by Guy Moore. The following year, "Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E." won the Festival's Collideascope Award for Television Animation for Children. Broadcast * Cartoon Network (2002-08; 2009-14) * Kids' WB (2004) * Boomerang (2016-present) Broadcast History * Cartoon Network (2002-2008, original-run; 2008, 2010-2011, 2011-present, reruns) Other Media Home Media Gallery Codename-kids-next-door.jpg|From left to right: Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 Trivia *In the opening theme of the episodes, Numbuh 4's Musket's nozzle alters from when he is shooting mustard to when he jumps into position. References External Links * Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:2000s television series Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:WarnerMedia shows Category:Curious Pictures Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Animated television series Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Animated shows Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB shows